L'art et la manière de flirter en mission
by Silk's Shadow
Summary: Que disais-tu tout à l'heure au sujet de batifolage ? Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir entendu te plaindre à ce sujet auparavant. Harry/Merlin avec un Percival un peu agacé et qui aimerait bien pourvoir poursuivre une mission sans les entendre flirter toutes les trente secondes.


**Note de l'auteur : **Un petit OS pas long du tout, mais qui trainait dans mes carnets depuis plus d'une semaine. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je vois Percival comme un personnage relativement strict, qui pourrait donc très bien être attiré par un Lancelot au caractère beaucoup plus extraverti. Oui, je sais, j'ai une imagination trop active. Mais je commence à shipper ces deux-là alors qu'on les voit à peine à l'écran.

Sinon, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais en ce moment je ne suis absolument pas inspirée pour trouver des titres originaux.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**L'art et la manière de flirter en mission**

* * *

-À ta gauche, Galahad !

Harry cligna des yeux, puis abattit l'ennemi qui arrivait sur lui, avant de reprendre sa course sans même observer l'homme qui s'effondrait au sol.

-Maintenant continue tout droit. Tu devrais atteindre un carrefour. Prends à droite.

-Tu as vraiment mémorisé par cœur le plan de la ville, hein ? fit-il à l'attention de la voix toujours présente à son oreille.

-Il faut bien que quelqu'un s'en charge, n'est-ce pas ? rétorqua cette dernière d'un ton un peu sec qui lui fit hausser un sourcil.

-Voyons Merlin, serait-ce un reproche ? s'amusa-t-il.

-Si tu n'avais pas passé ces derniers jours à batifoler…Ennemi à droite ! Et il y a une dizaine d'hommes qui arrivent derrière toi.

Harry jura à mi-voix. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cela.

Il abattit froidement le premier individu, puis s'engagea dans une course rapide dans la rue qui était déserte. Il ignorait si cela était dû à l'heure avancée ou simplement aux coups de feu que ses adversaires et lui-même avaient échangés, mais il n'avait croisé presque aucun badaud depuis bientôt plus d'une heure, à part un groupe de jeunes gens qui s'étaient empressés de déguerpir. Mais cela ne l'avait guère étonné.

Il tourna au coin de la rue indiquée par Merlin, essuyant distraitement la sueur qui coulait sur son visage.

Il grimaça en notant distraitement que sa main lui revint couverte de sang.

-Galahad ?

L'inquiétude était cette fois bien audible, et l'homme ne put réprimer le sourire qui étira ses lèvres.

-Pas le mien, murmura-t-il. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Son sourire s'agrandit au reniflement indigné qui retentit de l'autre côté de la ligne.

-Je ne suis pas inquiet, se défendit Merlin.

-Bien sûr, bien sûr s'amusa Harry.

Il sursauta lorsque des coups de feu résonnèrent derrière lui et son premier réflexe fut de se jeter au sol, ouvrant son parapluie pour se protéger des balles, avant de répliquer à son tour.

-Que disais-tu tout à l'heure au sujet de batifolage ?

Il tira sur un homme, puis un second.

-Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir entendu te plaindre à ce sujet auparavant, poursuivit-il.

Il dut relever son parapluie tandis que ses adversaires reprenaient leur assaut.

-Concentre-toi sur la mission, Galahad, fit sévèrement son interlocuteur. Nous évoquerons cela à ton retour au QG.

L'homme rit légèrement malgré la gravité de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

-Toujours si sérieux, le taquina-t-il.

-Galahad…

Le ton s'était durci et l'homme se força à se concentrer de nouveau. Plusieurs de ses assaillants étaient au sol, mais d'autres continuaient à arriver.

-Ils n'ont vraiment pas apprécié que je descende leur chef, n'est-ce pas ? soupira-t-il. Eh bien, je suppose qu'il ne me reste plus vraiment d'autre choix.

Sa main se resserra sur une grenade, mais les hommes s'étaient encore rapprochés et il n'eut d'autre alternative que de faire feu à nouveau.

-Merlin ? Tu es toujours là ?

-Évidemment, fit l'homme. Et tu devrais te presser si tu ne veux pas finir encerclé.

-C'est diablement encourageant. Je te remercie, ironisa-t-il.

-Tu pourras me remercier lorsque tu rentreras au QG en vie.

-Oh, mais j'y compte bien. Je sais parfaitement à quel point tu apprécies mes remerciements. N'est-ce pas Merlin ?

Le grognement qui résonna contre son oreille n'avait cette fois plus rien à voir avec un quelconque agacement. Et Harry eut soudainement particulièrement envie de disparaître pour se téléporter dans la seconde au QG dans le bureau d'un certain sorcier qui…

Il jura à mi-voix. Merlin ne rendait pas les choses faciles.

C'était déjà assez compliqué de rester en vie sans en plus devoir réprimer le désir qui grimpait lentement en lui – au sens propre comme au sens figuré.

-Une voix comme la tienne devrait être interdite, déclara-t-il à l'attention de son amant. Tu sais bien comment je réagis à chaque fois que tu…

Des coups de feu l'empêchèrent de finir sa phrase et il dut répliquer avec toute l'ardeur dont il était capable.

-Je ne me souviens pas avoir été le premier à aborder le sujet, rétorqua Merlin. Si tu pouvais te concentrer un minimum sur la mission…

-Et si vous pouviez tous les deux cesser de flirter tous les dix minutes ! fit une nouvelle voix. Mon Dieu, il est presque impossible de se concentrer. Et je ne peux m'empêcher d'imaginer des choses bien trop incorrectes par rapport à la situation dans laquelle nous sommes.

-Arrête de te plaindre, Percival, fit Harry alors que Merlin paraissait s'étouffer. Je suis certain que cela ne te dérange pas tant que cela.

Son coéquipier lâcha un grognement peu convaincu.

-Je suis à quelques mètres de toi, Galahad et si tu évoques encore une fois ce sujet, je te jure que je te laisse te débrouiller tout seul.

Harry soupira simplement. Il était certain que l'homme n'allait pas mettre cette menace à exécution.

-C'est pourtant toi qui passes ton temps à évoquer tes multiples conquêtes, le taquina-t-il.

-C'est tout d'abord parfaitement faux et ce n'est pas la même chose, lui vint la réponse de l'homme. Vous êtes comme des frères pour moi. Et mon esprit n'est pas encore assez perverti pour t'imaginer avec Merlin en train de…

-Revenons à la mission, je vous prie, fit Merlin d'un ton sévère, mais clairement gêné.

-Je suis pourtant certain que Percival serait ravi d'être instruit à ce sujet, déclara Harry.

Il se jeta au sol lorsque des coups de feu retentirent derrière lui. Mais il roula des yeux lorsqu'il reconnut le visage de son supposé adversaire et ne tarda pas à se remettre sur ses pieds.

-Je t'ai choqué tant que cela, Percival ? fit-il.

Son collègue continuait de tirer sur les hommes face à eux et Harry s'empressa de couvrir ses arrières.

-Je n'ai pas accepté cette mission pour vous entendre flirter d'un bout à l'autre. J'ai la désagréable impression de tenir la chandelle.

-Souhaites-tu que l'on convie Lancelot la prochaine fois ? suggéra Harry. Tu te sentiras moins seul.

Les deux hommes étaient dos à dos et Harry manqua le rougissement qui avait envahi les joues de son collègue. Mais le souffle de son ami s'était accéléré et l'homme ne put masquer un sourire amusé.

-Aurais-je touché un point sensible, mon cher Percival ?

Harry ne put retenir un cri de surprise lorsqu'il fut attiré en arrière. Il bascula au sol, le corps de Percival recouvrant le sien. Une explosion retentit en arrière-plan, mais Harry était bien trop préoccupé par la proximité inhabituelle du visage de son collègue.

-Galahad ? Percival ? Êtes-vous toujours là ? fit la voix de Merlin à son oreille.

Harry haussa un sourcil, fixant Percival avec un amusement non dissimulé.

-Toujours là, confirma-t-il. Mais je crois que Percival nous a caché certaines choses. J'ignorais que tu ressentais cela pour moi.

Il éclata de rire au rosissement qui colora les joues de son ami. Et lorsque ce dernier se releva, Harry ne put éviter le coup de parapluie qui lui percuta l'arrière du crâne.

Il se frotta la tête, grommelant contre ces chevaliers qui ne savaient pas faire preuve du moindre sens de l'humour.

Mais le léger rire de Merlin à l'autre bout de la ligne eut tôt fait de lui permettre de retrouver le sourire.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent tous les deux au QG quelques heures plus tard, Harry ne perdit pas de temps et se faufila presque aussitôt dans un laboratoire qu'il affectionnait tout particulièrement. Le propriétaire des lieux ne sursauta qu'à peine lorsque la main de l'homme se posa sur son épaule. Et ses quelques reproches furent étouffés par deux lèvres couvrant les siennes.

-Tu es insatiable, Harry, le fustigea Merlin lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

L'homme sourit d'un air innocent, qui ne permit pourtant pas de masquer le désir qui brûlait dans ses yeux. Il traça du bout des doigts la tempe de son amant, s'amusant du frémissement qui suivit.

-Je ne t'ai jamais entendu te plaindre, souffla-t-il tandis que ses mains trituraient le col de la chemise de l'homme. Il défit le premier bouton, observant avec délice Merlin fermer les yeux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le preux Percival eut le malheur de passer devant la porte close du laboratoire de Merlin. Et les bruits qui s'en échappaient le firent fuir aussitôt. C'était décidé, jamais plus il n'accepterait une mission en compagnie de Galahad.

* * *

**FIN**

**J'espère que cela vous a plu.**


End file.
